brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soldier
Abilities Discussion Soldier Abilities Screencap During some setup I've been doing to prepare for a somewhat major overhaul of the Abilities page and all sections on the Class pages, I realised that there's actually a lot of information you can garner or guess from just looking at the icons alone. Here are my thoughts on the icons in a left-to-right, top-to-bottom order. * Standard Soldier Kit * Flashbang Grenade * Kevlar Armour (Take less damage, or have more health) * - (Throw grenades further?) * Molotov Cocktails * - (Carry more grenades?) * - (Carry more ammunition?) * Satchel Charges * - (No idea, anyone?) * Scavenge * (Grenades have a larger splash radius?) What are the community's thoughts? I hadn't realised there might be abilities for grenade statistics or munitions capacities until I had a closer examination of the screen caps. Not to mention that ability in the bottom left corner has me interested, it can't be major if it's a Rank 2 ability, so what is it? EDIT: Also, do you guys think it's worth including the greyed out icons for abilities we haven't got a proper icon for yet? See the screencap for an example of a "proper icon". Nexolate 08:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) According to one of the videos, kevlar armor appers to be a buff given to teamates used by engineers. I think what we have here is some sort to armor piercing rounds. MoronicCinamun 13:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This vidat about 2:00 in shows "Ahmed gave you a kevlar plate", with the same icon shown for said plate, being on the current player's d-pad, while playing as an engineer. I'll add this info to the engineer talk page as well. MoronicCinamun 13:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : You are right, the Engineer does seem to possess some ability to buff players' defences. I can see the perk you're talking about in this screencap. (See bottom left; similar Kevlar icon plus a level up/increase chevron symbol.) However I feel that the Soldier also has an ability as such, but only to buff themselves. : Nexolate 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : i am not sure, but... Unknown Ability 5 looks like increased explosives range, by the looks of the icon. Unknown Ability 6 may be faster detonation of HE charges? I don't know, but those are my guesses :) I'd like to add that accoridng to a recent trailer ( get SMART: HUD), grenades (of all types) do not have ammo, but rather must recharge after each throw, so the unknown ability that we assume increases number of grenades, may infact increase the spead of regeneration. MoronicCinamun 22:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds like a reasonable assumption, the same can probably be said for all +Capacity speculated icons. The Medic's two Abilities probably both affect his supply meter refill rate, since most of his abilities are dependant on it. : Nexolate 04:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are the classes.... Ranked separately? : No, your character is one level and can pick Classes during a game. : Nexolate 05:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC)